


Missing the Cold

by Imagine_Forever_Love



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine_Forever_Love/pseuds/Imagine_Forever_Love
Summary: Len ain't so dead no more.





	Missing the Cold

You haven’t been the same since Leonard sacrificed himself to save the team. The waverider felt empty without his sarcastic comments. You knew Mick was taking the death of his partner not so well, even Sara was taking it hard due to them being friends over this whole journey so you found solace in her.  
“I don’t know how Mick is still functioning after losing Snart,” you say sitting next to Sara on her bed, “they have been together since juvie as partners and yet I think we are taking this the hardest.”  
Sara looks at you and puts her arm over your shoulder, “That may be y/n, but one thing I’ve learned that death isn’t the end. I should know. I’ve seen more death in my life than anyone ever should and yet I find that it’s never truly the end of one’s life.” Sara says while taking the navy blue parka, you thought was lost when he died, out from the corner and places it on your lap. “I find that they live in memories y/n and that as much as we feel like they have gone,” she says while cressing the fur of the hood* “they never truly disappear.”  
As you look at her she smiles and pats your back while holding back tears.  
“Thank you, Sara. You have no idea how much this means to me.” Sara looks at you and puts a hand on your shoulder, “you never told him did you, y/n?”

* * Flashback * * *  
“Oh come on Snart let me wear it one time. Please??” You say walking behind him.

“Why do you wanna wear my parka so badly y/n?” He says as he stops walking and turns to you making to smile.  
“Because I just want to. That’s all.” Y/n says while crossing their arms looking at him with a serious face.  
Leonard looks into your eyes trying to see what you're not telling him then sighs. “Fine but on one condition.” He says opening the door to his quarters as he walks in and grabs the parka off of the coat rack and walks back out.  
“Name it Snart.” You say smiling knowing that you won.  
“Start calling me Leo, Len, or Lenny. My friends call me that.” He says handing you the parka while smirking.  
“You got it Sna- I mean Len.” You say smiling as you hug the parka and go off to your room and put it on looking at yourself in the mirror.  
“Looks good on you kitten.” He says while stopping at your door while Sara, Ray, and Mick walk past your room as they head to the kitchen for dinner.  
“You think so???” You say turning around smiling as the fur of the hood is covering your eyes.  
He smirks and walks over to you lifting the hood up to see your e/c eyes. “Yes it does, but it’s missing something.” He says while taking a snowflake necklace out of his pocket.  
You blush a bit and move your h/c hair away from your neck as he nods for you to turn around, “I thought Captain Cold didn’t give people gifts.”  
“Well, I guess you thought wrong kitten.”, He says while putting the necklace on you.  
* * * End of Flashback * * *  
“Y/n? Hello?” Sara ways her hand in front of your face, “White Canary to h/n.” “Sorry, Sara. I zoned out again.” This has been happening for a couple of weeks. The zoning out: on missions, during meetings, dinner and even while sparring.  
After you left Sara’s room Mick saw you and walked over to you after exiting the kitchen. “He there n/n”  
“Hey, Mick.” You say as you hold the parka close to you. “I see you got Leonard’s parka. He always said you would look good in it.” As he said this you looked at him with a bit of shock.  
“Len said that, really?” Mick nods and walks with you down the hall to your door. “Yeah, he did. I may be thick but I knew my partner was in love with you even if he didn’t see it himself.”  
You look at him holding back tears, “After working with someone as long as we did.” He sighs “You see things that they don’t.”  
“Mick, are you saying whatI think you’re saying???” You say trying your hardest not to cry as one tear escapes and runs down your cheek.  
“Yes, y/n. I am.” He says patting your back and walks down the hall. As he leaves you to go into your room and close the door as you slide down the door crying. “He loved me. I should have told him how I felt.” You say as you run your hands through your hair.  
* * * Flashback * * *  
“Len it’s beautiful. Where did you get it?” You say turning to face him while smiling.  
“Before we left I had Cisco make me a necklace pendant for my sister that had a tracking device in it so I know she is safe.” He says leaning against the wall near the mirror. “I told him to make a second one just in case. The one you are wearing now is that second one with a few minor adjustments.”  
You blush a bit while smiling. “What kind of minor adjustments???” You say as you hold the pendant. “Well, I had Palmer add a vial reader so you know when you are hurt or pushing yourself too hard,” Leonard says while playing with his ring.  
“That’s sweet of you Len.” You say smiling as he looks away saying something under his breath that you can’t hear but you ignore it. “Hey, Len?”  
“Hm?” He says looking at you. “We should probably go get some dinner before Stein and Jax argue over food again.” You say as you take the parka off and place on your bed carefully wanting to tell him.  
“Good idea kitten.” He says walking to the door waiting for you. “Ladies first.”  
* * * End of Flashback * * *  
You sit there against the door playing with the necklace Leonard gave you as you accidentally press a button which projects a hologram of Leonard.  
“Hello y/n. If you are seeing this then I might be dead or in a coma. Whichever comes first. I know that you are most likely wearing my parka, I know how much you love that so I had Sara give it to you.”   
You wipe away a few tears and put on the parka the as the hologram continues, “I also know that you miss me kitten.” As you heard this you cry a bit more, “Ever since we meet back in Central City when Barry introduced you to me when he needed my help with sending some metas to the Arrow’s island prison. Cisco was so protective of you that day along with Doctor Snow and I couldn’t wrap my head around it until I saw your powers in action. I had heard of the meta who could control light, wind, and ice but I didn’t know it was you. You intrigued me from the start with your powers but once I met you everything changed.”  
You smile a bit as you create a light ball in your hands and wipe away your tears as the hologram continues. “You were nothing how I imagined you would be. You were something that warmed my frozen heart and I knew that if you felt the same we would be happy. That day I met you I never excepted you to be so beautiful let alone smart and powerful. And I fell for you. And I wish I could tell you this in person kitten, I love you y/n.”  
As the hologram disappears Ray knocks on your door, “Hey Y/n, are you alright? I heard you crying and thought I would check up on you.”  
You stand up and open the door with red eyes from crying. “Do you have cupcakes? I’ll tell you what’s wrong if you have cupcakes.” You say making Ray smile a bit.  
“Good thing I came prepared then.” He says holding up a plate of your favorite cupcakes and a box a tissues. “May I?” You nod and step aside as he walks in. You close your door sit on your bed, “Sit down Ray.” As Ray sits down next to you he holds a cupcake for you to take. “As you know I met Leonard back in Central City while working with Barry.”  
* * * Flashback * * *  
You were working with Cisco on the metahuman prison gadget as Joe talks with Barry as you sit next to Caitlyn. As Barry was talking to Joe, Leonard Snart walks in. “ Then lucky for you I figured out what it is you can get me. Hello, Detective. Nice to see you again. Caitlin, Cisco.” He looks at you a little taken back by you being new to the team but then composes himself and starts talking again. “I thought about your proposal. You want my help, this is what I want. My fingerprints, dental records, DNA, criminal records, family tree, everything there is in this world concerning Leonard Snart. I want it destroyed. All of it. At CCPD, online, everywhere.”  
You zone out of the conversation as Joe talks to Barry with Snart present. As soon as Joe and Barry leave to talk Leonard walks over to you. “I don’t believe we have met, I’m Leonard Snart,” he says as he leans against the table.  
“I know who you are Mr. Snart,” you say not looking up from what you are doing as Caitly speaks up. “Snart, have you hear about the metahuman that can control and make ice, wind, and light?” 

“Yes, I have, Caitlyn. Why?” He says looking at her as Cisco chuckles a bit while you try your hardest not to giggle. “You’re leaning on the desk next to her.” as she says this Leonard’s eyes widen.  
“So, how’s it going in here?”, says Barry as Leonard turns to him. “So this is the meta that has been helping you that I see so much on the news?” You stand up as Barry smiles and walks over to you. “Leonard, I would you to met Y/n or how the world knows her Aureole.”  
* * * End of Flashback * * *   
“That was when I first met Len. He might have not known that I had a crush the moment I saw him, but I loved him even when he betrayed Barry that night. I forgave him because Central City wasn’t the same place it was before the particle accelerator explosion even being a criminal it was dangerous.” You say as you grab another cupcake.  
“Wow, to be honest, I thought a love like that only existed with Oliver and Felicity.”, smiles a bit and takes a bite of his cupcake.  
“That may be but we never told each other that we liked each other until it was too late when we kissed right before he sacrificed himself.”, You say putting your hands in the parka pockets. “It's too bad we can’t get him back.”  
Unknown to Ray and you Sara had taken the jump ship to see what she could do to save Leonard. “Are you sure that if we get there at the right time that we will save him, Professor?” Sara says as she glances at Stein.   
“If we show up a couple of seconds before he blows up the Vanishing Point we may indeed save Mr. Snart,” he says while writing down calculations.  
They arrive at the Vanishing Point as the waverider leaves and fly in the roof and see Leonard talking to a time master.  
“There are no strings on me,” he says as Sara grabs his arm. “You ain’t dying today Leonard.” She says as she then freezes his hand with his cold gun and chops it off before they get on the dropship and leave.  
“Welcome back Mr. Snart,” Stein says as Sara pilots the jump ship as the Vanish Point explodes with them escaping the wreckage.  
“You better have a good explanation for this.”, he says as he holds his arm. “Y/N is the main reason. And the second reason is that Mick is going crazy, literally. He has been seeing your “ghost”.” Sara says as she docks in the Waverider.  
“Wait just a minute. How long has it been since I “Died”, Sara?” He says blocking Sara from leaving the jump ship.  
“Len, you’ve been dead for two months,” Sara says as she helps Snart stand after hearing the news.  
“We need to get him to the med bay to regenerate his hand,” says Professor Stein as he opens the door as Jax walks over. “You really brought him back. Aw yeah.” “Jefferson would you please tell Mr. Rory to get Ms. L/N and tell them to wait on the bridge.”  
* * * Five Minutes Later * * *  
“Why are we here?”, says Mick as he is sitting in one of the chairs on the bridge. “Yeah Jax, why are we here?” you say as you take off Leonard’s parka and put it on his chair as a tear falls from your eye.  
“I thought you two would be happy to see me. Guess I must have been wrong.” As you hear this both Mick and you turn to where the very familiar voice to be greeted by the person you both have missed so much.  
“You see him too, right?”, Mick says standing up as you wipe away more tears as Leonard walks over the two of you while Jax leaves the room joining Sara, Ray, Stein, and Rip.  
“You do know that this could have gotten both of you killed.” Rip says to Stein and Sara. “That is true Rip, but it didn’t and now our team is whole again  
“Len, how are you?” you say as he hugs you. “Sara, she took the jump ship, froze my hand, and took me back to here.”, he says as Mick puts his hand on Leonard’s shoulder. “I’ll leave you two alone,” Mick says right before he joins the others that are watching Leonard and you.  
“So Sara did give you the parka I see,” Len says as he picks up the parka as he looks at you smiling a bit.  
“Yeah, she did. And I found the hologram message you made in the necklace you gave me. Why didn’t you tell me Len?” you say as you walk closer to him.  
“The same reason you didn’t. The uncertainty that you wouldn’t feel the same,” he says as he puts the parka over your shoulders while smiling a bit. “It always did look good on you.”   
You smile while looking up at him, “That may be true but it always looks good on you.” You say as you lean up and kiss his cheek.  
“I think you missed y/n”, he says as he kisses you while you wrap your arms around his neck letting the parka fall to the floor.  
While this is happening everyone gives Sara 20 dollars each. “Told you he would kiss her first.”, says Sara.


End file.
